


So It Begins

by MegsChaos



Series: One Left Turn and Everything Changes [1]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Auguste (Captive Prince) Lives, Captivity, Collars, Exhibitionism, M/M, Multi, Nicaise (Captive Prince) Lives, Objectification, Rare Pairings, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:31:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegsChaos/pseuds/MegsChaos
Summary: The Crown Prince of Vere ends up as a bartering tool in a treaty with Akielos - his life completely changes.  When Nikandros, Kyros of Delpha, is called to Ios to celebrate the victory over Vere - he is given several rewards for his service.  They are about to start down a journey together.  Every journey and experience has a beginning - this is theirs.





	So It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> .This is my first entry into the Captive Prince Kink Bingo 2019! My goal is to have a majority of the stories fall into the same canon divergence, so you can all enjoy their journey in this alternate timeline together! This story covers the Bingo Squares for:
> 
> -Prisoner  
> -Objectification  
> -Collaring  
> -Exhibitionism
> 
> This story is for Kink Bingo. There will be sexual situations with kinky elements in them. You have been warned.

It had been said that Fate was a tricky thing. Well, if Auguste, the now _former_ Crown Prince of Vere, was going to have more than a few words for the faceless entity. Namely, how the fucking hell his family had ever pissed it off to the point where his father was slain in battle, his Uncle managed to start a coup - only to be killed in the attempt - and then to have the Akeilons somehow still manage to end up winning. And more than just Delfeur. He ground his teeth - he was so sorry _Delpha_. He looked around the room? Cell? Holding area? He had no clue what or where he was. He, some of the pets and Laurent had been gathered in the Council’s chambers and told their fate just as the new Regent’s guards had entered with shackles. 

There had been wailing and protesting from the Pets - well some of them - others were more accepting of the fate of being used as bartering tools for the Akielons. For his part - and thankfully his brother’s - they had kept their heads up and stoic. They were Princes. They weren’t going to give Guion and his ilk the satisfaction. And, the elder brother smirked grimly, Guion had not been pleased with their stoicism.

He looked around where he was - it had been a very long boat ride and then s shorter wagon ride to where they were. If he had to guess - somewhere in Ios. Spoils of war were normally hand delivered to the victor. Their clothing was dirty and he could vouch that they didn’t smell the best. Auguste was very certain they weren’t going to be presented to Theomedes in this state. The heavy footfalls in the hallway made Laurent - who had been dozing next to him jerk awake and alerted several others in the room to look more alert.

Chains and shackles rattled in cold, metallic tones as their wearers shifted and braced for what came next. The door opened and light poured into the - Auguste could see now that they were in a room - with a variety of beds. Almost like a bunk room. The man standing in the doorway was tall and lean. His olive toned skin gave him away as Akeilon, and his business-like demeanor gave him away as manager of servants. Well, they were in Akeilos now - so slaves.

“Oh good, they put you all in the right place.” He pulled out sheets of parchment and scanned them carefully, “Most of you are going to be moved into the harems of the nobility once the Exalted chooses those that he favors. I am Adrastus - I run the training and housing for the servants and slaves of the Royal household. Welcome to Akelios and to the glory that is the rule of King Theomedes, long may he reign.”

Auguste was impressed - he hadn’t seen this Adrastus take a single breath during that entire speech. He watched as one by one people’s names were called and they were escorted - somewhere. If he had to guess - the baths. He was surprised to see several pets from court being led out of the room, as well as Nicaise. But his uncle was gone and Nicaise was a bit of an -acquired - taste even on his ‘good’ days.

As the occupants of the room dwindled - the two princes were left alone with Adrastus and three assistants. Adrastus came to stand before them and handed his parchment to someone who scurried away to do - whatever was to be done with it - crossing his arms over his chest.

“Prince Auguste and Prince Laurent. I am sure you understand that this is quite unusual.” Adrastus didn’t wait for a response, “You are specifically assigned already - per the treaty with the Council of Vere. Where the others - they are left to the Exalted’s whim.” He eyed them both and shook his head, “Well, at least my job is never dull.” He pointed to Auguste, “Take him to the baths. Tell them he is to be thoroughly cleaned and his hair plated. I will inspect him before he is dressed and collared for presentation.”

Then his eyes landed on Laurent, “And the same with Laurent - the Exalted has commissioned special items for them.”

~*~

The hands washing him weren’t a new sensation. Auguste was used to be seen to in the baths. It was an added perk of his station in life. Granted - he was used to the baths being empty other than himself and a servant. These were a bustle of activity - which was understandable. He saw familiar faces - but a great deal of new ones as well. There was a hum of activity and he used it as a distraction. Because otherwise he would be left to focus on what was happening - and that wasn’t going to go well. Because when Adrastus had said to clean him up thoroughly - evidently that meant _very_ through. And included shaving areas of his anatomy that he wasn’t sure he would have ever considered hairy.

He saw Laurent and tried to meet his eyes. But his younger brother was ramrod straight and not looking around and if the flush on his cheeks was anything to go by - he was having as big of an issue with this treatment as Auguste. Granted - there were worse ways to be treated than luxurious bathing and scented soaps. But it was the end result that was making his skin crawl.

The end result was Adrastus bending him over to inspect him, watching as shackles - this time padded and made of a swirl of gold and silver- were locked around his wrists, as a matching cock ring was eased into place and he was dressed in a chiton that was made of very expensive material. The fastenings were a mixture of metals and then there was a wooden box brought out - and a collar was removed. Auguste felt his eyes flare and he instinctively took a step back. It was simple and elegant. The weight as he was held in place and it was placed around his neck and the reality set in. This was really happening. He was no longer the Crown Prince of Vere. He was a fucking ‘gift’ to be given away by a conquering king.

He was led back into the room where they had been held. He saw Nicaise was in there already and was sticking close to some of the other former Pets. Laurent was there and off to the side and he made his way over to join him. Silence was broken by the occasional quiet conversation and Auguste turned to his brother, closed his eyes.

“Laurent, I need you to know what…”

“I understand what is going to happen.” Laurent cut in quietly, “I was at Court Auguste. I know what will be expected of me. I am not that naive.”

“But seeing it and experiencing it…” He hated that there were chains that made noise as he made his younger brother look him in the eye, “Laurent I am telling you this as your brother - please for the love of the gods do not - DO NOT - incite whomever it is immediately. I know it will be a trial for us both - but promise me.”

“I will play nice if they do,” Laurent said with a narrowing of his eyes and a firming up of his chin. Auguste wondered briefly if they would notice if he throttled his brother for his stubbornness.

“They don’t _have_ to play nice.”

“Well, then why should I?”

“Because you are wearing chains and a collar.”

There was an annoyed sniff and Laurent looked at Auguste, “I am still a Prince.”

Auguste let his head fall back against the wall and sighed deeply, “At this point, I don’t know who I feel sorry for. You or your new keeper.”

“I would feel sorry for them personally.” Laurent said grimly, “if you asking me that is.”

~*~

What he had been expecting from the throne room of Ios - Auguste wasn’t entirely sure. But the sweeping expanse of gleaming marble and the swaths of red and white silks weren’t it. There was still a crowd of courtiers when he was brought to the edges of the room. Why he had thought there wouldn’t be - he wasn’t sure. But yet here he was. Collared, chained and ready to be presented. He saw what appeared to be a familiar looking red headed pet from Court in a ‘discussion’ with a man that looked to be General Makedon. Nicaise was glaring at Crown Prince Damianos - who was ignoring him for the most part and having a conversation with the Kyros of Delfeur.

“Bring out the next,” Theomedes called out and the room fell silent as he was brought out. Auguste did not look around. He did not bend. He stood his ground until he was brought to his knees in front of the throne.

“Nikandros, come and claim your gift for your service to the throne.”

Nikandros of Delfeur. They were sending him back with the man ruling the lands that were rightfully his. Auguste clenched his fists and felt more rage swell in him than he had since he had learned this fate was to be his. And Nikandros - the Crown Prince Damianos’ right hand. Once the Prince became King - it was well speculated that Nikandros would be brought to Ios to be at his friend’s side.

Maybe if he killed him in his sleep…

Then in front of him were two feet and he looked up at a small mountain of a man. He was tall, broad and his olive skin was made darker by hours training in the sun. His hair was wavy and there was some that fell over his forehead lazily. He looked as unsure about this entire situation as Auguste felt and that was somewhat comforting. Until the point where Adrastus stepped forward and clipped a lead to the leash around Auguste’s throat.

“Your gift Kyros of Delpha, from the Exalted Theomedes of Akeilos.”

~*~

Nikandros wasn’t sure what the hell was going on. He had been given Delpha - as far as he was concerned that was gift enough. He wasn’t sure what the hell he was supposed to do with a former Prince of Vere. The former _Crown Prince of Vere_. He watched as the man stood - they were about the same height - and followed him to the dais where he was sitting talking to Damianos - who looked far too amused for his own good.

Never mind that he had already been ‘gifted’ the mouthy brat as a ward. And now he had - he glanced over at the blonde man and mentally sighed. It wasn’t like Auguste was a vase or a very ugly portrait that he could stash away. Like he had with other ‘gifts from the crown’. He was a person - and based on the attire and that Adrastus had brought him out - he was intended to be a useful gift. Didn’t he have enough on his plate keeping Damen in line?

Of course, that unholy grin was wiped off of his friends face shortly thereafter when he was given the younger of the brothers. Seeing the look in those blue eyes - Nikandros suddenly felt much better about how things had turned out. At least his Prince wasn’t looking at him like he was going to incinerate him with a glare. His seemed - calm. But Nikandros had seen enough storms to know that the calmer it was before all hell broke loose - it meant all the more hell was coming.

He wondered if Delpha would survive the onslaught of Auguste.

~*~

If Auguste thought that things were going to be less confusing now that he had a ‘place’ - he was very mistaken. Nikandros was staying in Ios for another week - and for that week Auguste was staying in a ‘training room’ to help him ‘adjust’ to the demands and requirements of his new lifestyle. He tried to explain to Adrastus that he was well aware of how sex with men worked - he had been in the court at Vere. It wasn’t something that was hidden or swept under the rug. But it seemed to offend the man - and what didn’t offend Adrastus, Auguste would like a list - to think that he would send a slave to a Kyros with no training at all. Let alone one with such close connections to the crown!

Today's ‘lesson’ was on preparation. Auguste was a single man in his twenties - he knew how to get himself off and how to prepare himself for anything - thank you all the same. But now he had to learn how to do it for entertainment. And that did not include removal of the cock ring. He was surprised to be sure - but since ‘release’ was now at Nikandros’ approval only - it seemed to make sense. He was on a pile of cushions once again stroking his cock, his fingers sliding over his well-prepared hole, his legs spread wide open. His hips were rolling and he was flushed from both arousal and frustration that he was doing this. Not that he wanted more time with the Kyros - but if he was supposed to be serving HIM shouldn’t the man have to deal with this insanity as well?

Then the door opened and there was the man himself, frustration was clear on his face, “Adrastus....why the seven hells….” His voice trailed off as his gaze landed on Auguste and a brow arched, “This is new…”

Adrastus entered the room in the flurry and was all smiles, “My lord Kyros, I wanted to make sure that he was learning in a way that would please you, sire. Your pleasure is my priority…” All three men in the room looked to the doorway that Adrastus had just entered through when there was a crash of pottery and Laurent’s voice saying something along the lines of ‘there - now there is plenty of oil to be used and available.’

Nikandros’ lips twitched, “I have a meeting soon with Damianos- what do you need from me Adrastus?” 

The trainer gave Auguste a look and then sighed, “His style - is this pleasing to you?”

Nikandros looked at them both and closed his eyes, “Adrastus, I am a man in my twenties. He is naked, hard and prepped. Yes, it’s pleasing to me.”

Auguste found himself amused against his will by the other man. So he wasn’t the only one finding this all a bit ridiculous. That was reassuring - however, he was still the one nude and stroking his cock for an audience. He glanced at Nikandros and saw he had moved closer and was watching him with a bit more critically.

“And the other accessories?”

Adrastus nodded, “Are being made my Lord. They will be ready in time for the evening’s lessons.”

Auguste watched as Nikandros ran his eyes over him and nodded, “Those lessons will be in my rooms. I will be doing paperwork and can oversee them myself.” Hearing that made the prince blink - he hadn’t been out of this training room since the night he was ‘gifted’. He had been here and prepped, learned how to pour wine and warm massage oil. He had learned how to kneel and spent most of yesterday with a fake cock in his mouth for practice. Not that he had sucked a cock before but he had to think a real one would have been slightly more information than the fake one.

There was quiet conversation and it was in rapid-fire Akeilon and he wasn’t able to follow as easily as he would like. Then he heard, “....leaving in three days. He has to have everything by then.”

Three days - he was going to be leaving here in three days?! He hadn’t even seen his brother since that night several days ago. He was going to be allowed to say goodbye surely. They wouldn’t be so cruel as to not allow that? His eyes narrowed as Nikandros ran his gaze over him again and left the room.

“So much to do and so little time…” Adrastus muttered coming over to him, “Stop that - we need to get you fitted I thought we had another week at least.” He sighed and looked at the leaking cock, and the oils, “And you will need to be bathed and dressed...serving your Master even in a learning capacity and he just tells me now at mid-day! Honestly!” 

So Auguste found himself - still hard and leaking - lead through the slaves facilities to be washed again. This time when his hair was plated the colors of Nikandros’ family was woven into the plate. He ended up in front of Adrastus and then was put into another short chiton - this time in a deep bronze color and he had cuffs placed around his ankles as well. He growled in frustration and was reminded that this was an honor for a conquered prince and to be grateful.

He supposed that being trained to be a whore was better than death to some.

~*~

The sun was setting with Nikandros was finally done with his meetings. He was tired and if Nicaise asked him ‘why’ about something one more time… He swore Damen turned the little brat on him just for the entertainment value. Entering his room he stopped at the sight of Adrastus and remembered he had said he would take over the training that night of his new - slave. He removed the cloak and tossed it over the chair. Auguste was a warrior - Nikandros could tell in the lines of his body. The way his eyes moved to constantly survey his surroundings. The way his ears pricked at new sounds. 

On his desk was a small chest and he smirked as he approached it. HIs fingers ran along the gleaming wood and he studied the curve of Auguste’s ass under the chiton. The way the way the cock ring could still be seen through the thin material in the front. Tonight was going to be interesting, to say the least.

“Ah, Kyros! Everything is in order for this evening - would you like me to stay and assist?”

He just shook his head and swore he saw relief on the face of Auguste. Adrastus was tiring - and he had already had a long day. This would work out better for everyone in the long run, “We have to get used to each other eventually don’t we? You may leave and collect him after breakfast.”

After giving his charge a look - Adrastus left in a flurry of robes muttering about how much there was still to be done. Nikandros waited till the door closed and then turned to Auguste, he circled him and then nodded to himself, “Alright then….tonight we begin.” He stopped in front of Auguste and made the other meet his gaze, “However unorthodox this situation is - you are mine and as of tonight I will make use of you as I deem you worthy. Now, to start with, I find silent slaves to be - uncomfortable. Unless I say otherwise, you are allowed to speak. Ask or answer questions, but if I say otherwise the words are to stop.”

Auguste raised a brow and remained silent. 

“Also, once we start on our trek home you will need to put a salve on your skin several times a day in order to prevent burning in the sun. Failure to do so will not excuse you should I require your services.” Nikandros said with a smirk and a twinkle in his eye, “And you won’t like the repercussions of forgetting - that I can promise you.”

Moving around his slave, the Kyros brought over a post that was heavy and gleamed of care and craftsmanship. It fit into the side of the marble desk securely and there was a curious notch towards the bottom. Auguste remained still and silent, before finally asking, “What is the plan for tonight then Kyros?”

“I am so glad you asked…” came the reply just as the box opened and Auguste felt his stomach drop to the floor. In the box were wooden and glass cocks. Each with a groove at the base that would allow it to be attached to the wooden post. Blue eyes flew to Nikandros’ brown and Auguste pondered if he would have time to make a run for it - several of those sizes just seemed impossible to handle. Nikandros selected the first one and brought it to Auguste’s lips, “Open up….”

His pale skin flushing red, Auguste glared at Nikandros and did as he was told. Already plotting revenge on this man for these humiliations. The felt the cool glass of the cock against his lips and then over his tongue, “That’s it…now kneel…” He got on his knees and then felt a hand on his cheek - calloused from years holding a sword - and it turned his face to the post. Then guided it to the notch, “Now slide it into place and stand.”

Auguste was definitely going to kill this man in his sleep. He did as he was told and then found himself face down on the desk, the marble cool under his skin and then his chiton was moved and the night air found his ass and the backs of his thighs, “Spread yourself.”

Reaching back he did as asked, adding to the list of transgressions against him and then there was a trickle of oil and then two broad fingers were stroking the puckered, sensitive skin, “Let me explain to you what is going to happen - you are going to train on these fake cocks. They are going to prepare you to take me. You are going to kneel and back this ass onto the head of the glass cock is inside of this hole. Then you will work on fucking yourself on it until I say you are allowed to stop. Am I being clear?”

All Auguste could do was nod - there wasn’t anything else to say or do. What choices did he have? He wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of his trepidation. Or of him running and then facing those consequences. All he could do was endure until there was an opportunity. But tonight wasn’t that opportunity. Tonight was the night that he had been dreading - and wanting to get over, all in the same breath.

Feeling the blunt fingers breach the tight ring of muscle - Auguste’s cheeks burned even brighter as he was made to stand and then get on his hands and knees by the desk. He backed up as he had been told and waited. The cuffs gleamed on his wrists in the fading light and he knew the collar would be too. He waited and watched as Nikandros lit his own lamps and then turned to face him, “Now take it.”

Auguste made himself watch Nikandros as he backed up more and then bit his lip as it breached his ass. Then he rolled his hips experimentally and some more eased in. It took him a few minutes, he had to stop and be reminded to take the hold thing a few times. Then he started to move - that was when Nikandros took a seat at his desk and started to work. Leaving Auguste there fucking himself on a fake cock for nothing more than visual interest and distraction.

Then the worst thing began to happen - he found a spot and he started to get harder. Glancing over at Nikandros - he seemed lost in whatever report he was marking up and he hadn’t said he couldn’t get hard. So he kept aiming for that spot - if he was going to be humiliated - there should be SOMETHING in it for him at least. He started to feel warmer and had to bite his lip, but a sound still escaped and then he heard the scratching of the writing stop. But he didn’t - he kept going.

“Ah, someone is enjoying a cock.” Nikandros stood and poured himself some wine and watched him, “Look at that cock between your legs, hard and leaking, and that’s just from an average sized Veretian cock.” He knelt and made Auguste look him in the eye as he slid back onto the cock and then made him stay that way. Full, hard and humiliated by both. Blue eyes glared at the brown ones that were looking down at him. He would get his revenge for this, but first he just had to make the other think he was the easy-going brother. It was one thing to be a bed warmer - that was humiliating enough - but something like this? He wasn’t a PET to be used for the love of the gods…

Then it sank in - again. But he was. He was here for Nikandros’ pleasure and unlike the Pet contracts in Vere - there wasn’t anything holding him back from doing whatever he wanted other than his own moral code - which seemed to be telling him to have Auguste on his hands and knees fucking himself on a glass cock. So those morals - to the prince - were a bit questionable.

“Now it hardly seems fair that your ass is full and your mouth is so empty.”

Two could play at this game. He was willing to bet that Nikandros was thinking he wouldn’t be willing to take a cock in his mouth - it might throw the other man off his game a bit, “My lord, You would let me suck your cock while I am still in training?” He looked up at him through his lashes and noted the arch of the brow.

“You want a cock in your mouth do you, Auguste? Already a very greedy man I see…” Settled in the chair again and eyed the blonde, who was still in the position he had been left in, “If you can keep the glass cock in your ass while you do so - I will allow it. If not - you will be reprimanded and I will then use a larger size to work on preparing your throat. Do we have a deal?”

Auguste took a moment to realise he was negotiating to suck a man’s cock like a slave and then looked over his shoulder at Nikandros. If the cocks in the box were any indication - he wasn’t going to get it all into his mouth and throat anyway, but it had to be better than the fake one he had been working on with Adrastus. He tilted his head, “What is a reprimand?”

“A first reprimand is a nice sore ass that you will then have a cock left in until I say it can be removed. No matter what else you are doing.” Nikandros said easily, watching the emotions in the blue eyes.

“Deal.”

“Someone is confident.” The Kyros helped August off of the cock, but wouldn’t allow him to stand. He brought a cushion over to his chair and pointed, “Kneel there and then spread your cheeks again.” He watched as the cheeks flushed again on the other’s face as he realized how he was going to get there. Then, with all the dignity he could muster, he crawled over to the cushion, knelt and reached back to spread his cheeks. ALready the tight hole was looking stretched and a bit looser. Walking up behind him, his Master made Auguste sit back and take the cock into his ass that way, “Now remember -that cannot leave your ass.”

Auguste nodded and clenched his ass. This was a challenge. This was something he understood - a task with consequences. He watched as Nikandros - his _Master_ retook his seat and leaned back comfortably, THen he crooked his finger at the blonde, meeting his gaze. So the ass wasn’t going to make this easy for him? Fine. Inching forward, he felt the cock inside of him shift and he clenched more, biting his lip a bit in concentration. Then he looked up at the darker skinned man and felt uneasy for the first time. He swallowed and then reached for the edge of his chiton and lifting it, waiting to be told ‘no’. When no orders came he moved it up and then looked at the cock in front of him.

Taking pity on him, Th Kyros took another sip of his wine and said softly, “Take it in your hand, Auguste, stroke it lightly with your fingertips. Bring it to your lips and kiss it chastely. Mouth closed at first….”

Grateful that he wasn’t made to flounder and humiliate himself more, Auguste did as he was instructed. It was heavier than he thought it would be - most definitely longer even at its half-hard state. He leaned forward and kissed it softly, feeling it jerk and shift in his hand. And the pleased sigh from the man over him. He repeated the action again - feeling it swell even more.

“That’s it - now run your tongue over it like you would a hard candy. Long, slow swipes.” Nikandros shifted a bit, keeping an on on the pale ass hidden under the bronze colored chiton, and when his slave - his princely slave - did as told, he was rewarded with a louder sigh of pleasure, “That’s a very good tongue.”

He was sure that he was going to burst into flame as much as he was blushing. THen there was a dark hand on his and it was showing him on to grip and stroke him. Auguste would never admit it - but there was something so intimate about that moment. The contrast in their skin tones, and how patient in those moments that Nikandros was. Guiding his hands, his mouth, and then easing the head of that cock between his lips. He wasn’t used to this. Normally he was where Nikandros sat and there was something on their knees for him. His eyes flew up to meet brown ones as the heavy cock slid over his lips and tongue. In that moment of shock at the taste and feel - he stopped concentrating on his ass and the cock there….and there was a dull thud a few moments later as it landed on the cushion.

“We will deal with that later…” came the low voice over him as he was guided and talked through using his mouth on another man’s cock. It was a mess of a moment - but part of him thought maybe it was that way for everyone. It wasn’t all that instinctual really. He brought up his hands to cover what his mouth couldn’t and did as instructed. In the back of his mind he was worried about what would happen after, and then there was a salty tang on his tongue and he pulled back in shock and then glared up at the man who was chuckling.

“It’s not something I am used to you know…” He settled back in and made a bit of a face at the taste, “Maybe if you tasted like the hard candy you mentioned earlier…”

“Mouthy.” A large hand guided him back to his cock, “Now back to business hmm…” Nikandros had to admit, Auguste didn’t look back with his cock in his mouth. He wasn’t completely hopeless with his mouth - both things that were improving the outlook for the situation. When the blonde resumed what they had been doing with minimal complaint, he guided more of himself into his mouth and then pulled him back and then back on - showing him how to move his mouth and head in a rhythm that he enjoyed, “Mmm….that’s it….damn it if you don’t have a very fuckable mouth.”

Looking down at the subsequent huff of air from the blonde, the Kyros smirked, “Not everyone does - for your new line of work it’s a good attribute to have.” And then he pulled him down a bit more than intended and winced as the gag reflex kicked in, “That was not intentional…” He winced at the glare that was aimed up at him, “It wasn’t - if I wanted you to gag on my cock you would be gagging you little brat.”

Auguste wondered at that moment just how much of a reprimand he would get for using a hand signal to show his opinion on the matter. Then he decided it might be best to wait till he wasn’t already going to be reprimanded about something else. He was brave - but he wasn’t stupid. He felt the large, calloused hands pull him off of the leaking cock and the head was smeared on his lips, he instinctively went to lick at the moisture left behind. Then it happened again, “I am sure it would be easier for my tongue to get to your cock if it were in my mouth Kyros.”

“I am sure you look just as tempting with your tongue licking your lips clean.” Was the response, and then, “Open your mouth nice and wide - I am close - you are lucky it’s been far too long since I have enjoyed release. Normally you will be at this much longer.”

Auguste had seen Pets do this at court. Kneeling, mouths open and their Masters would come into their release on their face and in their mouths. Normally they couldn’t swallow or spit it out until given permission. He would just wait and see - there was no way he was going to ask this barbarian what he wanted down with his release. It turned out, to his chagrin, he didn’t have to wait long.

“No swallowing until I say, I want to be fully done before you swallow it all.”

Eyes open and focused on a point beyond Nikandros’ shoulder, Auguste knelt and opened his mouth for him. This was being added to the reasons why he was going to kill him in his sleep. This was absolutely ridiculous. Then there were hot, thick streams landing on his tongue. Instead of coming on his face, he was pulled in closer and the head rested on his lower lip so that all of the streams landed inside of his mouth. It was a bit after the last shot, that his mouth was closed and, “Swallow.” was commanded.

It was hot, salty and bitter. It filled his mouth with a strange taste even after it was gone and then he was brought back in and made to lick the head of the cock clean. Auguste was sure that under normal circumstances he would be much more annoyed by this drawn-out process, however, it was delaying whatever a ‘repercussion’ was currently and for that - Auguste would take the humiliation he knew over something new. But even that couldn’t last forever. He was pulled back and the chiton was replaced all too soon. He looked up at Nikandros and tilted his head, “This is my first night you know...a little understanding would be good.”

“Maybe telling you to speak was a bad choice.” Was the amused response, “And you were fully aware of the terms when you took the deal.” Pushing the chair back he stood and stretched, his back popping a bit as he looked down at the kneeling blonde, “Bend over my desk and raise your chiton in the back.”

Auguste hadn’t been punished in such a manner since he was a child and even then his trousers had remained firmly in place. He blinked up at the other man in disbelief, “Pardon? I am a grown man…”

“Who is a slave, and agreed to terms. Now I will tell you again - and I wouldn’t make me wait this time, bend over my desk and lift your chiton.” 

“I don’t think - “ His words were cut off as he was hauled to his feet and pushed over the desk in one motion. What the hell did they eat around here that made that that strong? He wasn’t a small man and Nikandros was manhandling him like he was Nicaise. Then his chiton was raised and the cool night air touched his bared skin. He was too much in shock at the treatment to say anything.

“See, allow me to clarify how this works. I tell you what I expect, and you do as you are told. If you don’t - without a very fucking valid reason - you will be reminded who is in charge.” And that is when a large hand landed squarely and sharply on his bare ass. It rose and fell, and color started to bloom on the creamy skin. Nikandros had been planning on ten strikes because of the deal before he secured a cock into the very round ass of his new slave. But then there had been the failure to comply. That was a double offense. His hand rose and fell on the soft skin and firm ass of Auguste. It was a brilliant red color when he stopped.

The man bent over his desk was breathing hard. HIs legs were trembling and he was struggling with composure and Nikandros gave him a moment before asking, “And who gives the orders?”

“You.” was the short answer. There was a tremble to the tone of his voice and another shudder, “You do Kyros.”

“And who does as they are told?”

“Me.”

Now, Nikandros wasn’t a fool. He knew it was going to take more than a spanking to break in this man. But seeing him like this - a combination of pale and flushed skin, ass spanked red and golden hair - he could see possibilities. Not that the King had to know that. For all Theomedes needed to know - the Kyros of Delpha was still annoyed at the idea of having a new slave. Honored, but annoyed. The last thing he needed was Theomedes to make it a habit to just give him random princes, “Stay right as you are.” he went and picked up the cock that had fallen out and set it to the side to be cleaned. He went up a size and then-then started to ease it between the red cheeks - he met some resistance and there was a whimpered gasp from Auguste but he got it firmly seated inside of him and then retrieved the straps that would hold it in place. One it was secure - he pulled him upright and released the fasteners on the shoulder of the chiton, the material fell to his waist.

“Undo the waist tie, Auguste.”

Licking his lips the older man did as he was told and the material fell to his feet. He felt a chill that was replaced by heat as Nikandros moved in behind him, his lips close to the blonde ear, “Now let’s see how well the lesson took shall we? You are going to go and get into that bed over there and rest. Then, in the morning that pretty mouth of yours is going to get a refresher course, are you following me so far?”

There was a brief nod, and the darker man continued, “Wonderful. Then you will spend the rest of the day looking pretty and working on being a very obedient slave and if you are very lucky I will let you have your chiton back when I have Damen over for dinner. Now I would get into the bed if I were you.” 

Auguste didn’t need to be told twice this time. He was gone and climbing between the sheets, turning his back on the other man and then taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. His ass was on fire, it felt stretched and too full and his cock was hard. His mouth tasted strange and he had just been used to get another man off. And then spanked bare-assed. He buried his face in a pillow and focused on his breathing until he was calm enough to close his eyes and try to find rest.

~*~

The following morning, Auguste awoke to the sounds of stirring next to him in bed. He didn’t move but watched Nikandros through his lashes. The night before was still vivid in his mind’s eye. The way he had knelt and allowed himself to be used was not what he had thought would happen. He was playing along, playing this game of chess, with Nikandros. But the night before had gone very differently than he had expected. He could still feel the cock in his ass, the straps holding it in place. The ring on his own cock. The collar and cuffs were a familiar weight. Though why that would be soothing to him - he had no idea. 

“I know you are awake Auguste.” the Kyros’ voice was heavy with sleep, “And you know what you are to do this morning.”

Auguste opened his eyes fully, skin still flushed with sleep, “I did not think you actually meant - “

A dark hand reached over, picked up Auguste’s own hand and brought it over, “This requires your mouth _slave_. Now.”

Propping himself up on an elbow, Auguste gave himself time to adjust to the feeling of his body. The added weight and fullness in his ass was a bit off putting and everytime he moved below his waist it shifted the cock in there and his own twitched. Narrowing his eyes at the Kyros, Auguste pondered briefly if he should be moving up the man’s death and then the sheet was moved and a large hand was guiding his head down. 

Auguste resisted the motion and turned his head to glare at Nikandros, “Breakfast will be here soon…”

“Then you should hurry if you don’t want them to see you servicing your _Master_ properly.” Was the sleepy reply.

Huffing, Auguste waited for guidance like the night before and when there was nothing incoming he did what he had done the night before. Soft touches and then licks. Kisses and then sliding it into his mouth. 

“That’s it - now suckle it gently. Nice and slow….” Nikandros said, stretching on the sheets to get more comfortable. His hand was still in the mussed blonde hair of his slave, keeping the Prince’s head down where he wanted it and then stroking his cheek.

Feeling the cock swell in his mouth, it grew heavier on his tongue and then Nikandros made him start to move his head. He had seen Pets doing this at Court back in Arles. It was almost mimicking the motion of riding the Master’s cock and just when he thought it was done growing, it started to press against the back of his throat and he was struggling to breathe. But the hand on the back of his head wasn’t moving and he could feel his gag reflex starting to kick in just as he was allowed to move again. Because he hadn’t been told he couldn’t touch, and to prevent that from happening again, Auguste brought his hands up to block how far down he had to take Nikandros.

His jaw was starting to hurt and there was more drool and fluid than the night before, Auguste found himself slurping to swallow at the _‘request’_ of his _‘Master’_. HIs cheeks were bright red from that order alone, and then he heard house slaves entering the room with breakfast. He wasn’t sure how this was looking exactly, but he had a good idea. Word would be flying over the palace in no time.

The Prince of Vere was servicing the Kyros of _Delfeur_ like a common bed slave.

Nikandros was going to die slowly for this.

His jaw was stretched and sore, his chin was covered in his own drool and Nikandros’ fluids and then he was held down and there were thick, hot, streams of fluid hitting the back of his throat and he tried to swallow instinctively.

“Swallow what you can, you will lick up the rest.”

NOW he was awake and giving directions. Where was that assistance earlier?! Auguste wanted to glare at the other man but couldn’t at the angle he was currently at, so he did as he was told. And then licked up what he missed as he was held down until Nikandros was satisfied.

“That’s it Auguste. You are showing improvement already.” The sheet was pulled back into place, “Get us some juice and fruit.” He paused, “And don’t cover yourself.”

~*~

Nikandros was ready for cutlery or a goblet to come flying at his head. He was prepared to dodge. And there was just a thunking sound as a plate and goblet appeared by his bedside and a glowering Auguste was there, arms crossed over his chest, hair mussed from sleep and eyes flashing.

“Anything else you are needing?”

Nikandros grinned up at him, “I was going to offer to let you rest your ass on the cushion of the bed, but since you are in such a mood you can either kneel next to it and eat or sit on the stone bench.”

Neither would sound good for his ass, and the Kyros was well aware of it. But he picked up a grape and slid it into his mouth with a smirk and a raised brow, “You are wasting time Auguste….”

There was another huff and he was going back to get his own food, then sit gingerly on the bench - well away from Nikandros and the comfort of the bed. He winced slightly as he sat and wasn’t able to hold very still. Watching him try to eat and sit was highly entertaining.

“Comfortable over there are you?”

“I am fine thank you,” was the growled answer.

“Oh good, because I think we will up the size of your cock toy today.”

Blue eyes flew to his and his jaw clenched, “I don’t think that’s necessary.”

“Well, then it’s good your thoughts aren’t needed then isn’t it.”

Nikandros was very sure in that moment if looks could kill he would be dining with his late grandfather for breakfast.

~*~

Everything the night before was a bit of a blur. Unfortunately, this morning everything was clear. He was picked up by Adrastus and taken to be bathed in the slave baths - without his chiton or clothing. The fact that he had been spanked like a child was on display, and the fact that no one commented made him worry that such punishment was commonplace. 

Who punished grown men like children?

He was bathed and the cock was removed and then he was prepared and a slightly larger one was inserted and the straps to hold it in place were put back on. His hair was plated and instead of being dressed he was taken as he was back to Nikandros’ rooms and posed next to the desk where Nikandros was working. Once they were left alone, Auguste wasn’t entirely sure what he was supposed to do.

And Nikandros had said speaking was allowed so…

“And the plan for today is…?”

“For you to stand there and be accessible. To do as you are told and maybe be allowed clothing when I have the Crown Prince over for dinner tonight. We leave for Delpha in a few days after all.”

There it was. The date he was going to be leaving Ios and his brother behind. Granted he was going with the best friend and right hand of the Crown Prince, so it wasn’t forever. But there was going to be a time when he couldn’t check on Laurent. Or make sure he was not instigating - whatever he was thinking about instigating. And Nicaise - gods save Ios from Nicaise. His mind was a swirling mess of thoughts and emotions.

He didn’t notice the other man stopped writing and was studying him curiously, “What in the world are you pondering so seriously I wonder.”

“Nothing you are concerned about.” Auguste muttered and then closed his eyes and figured it was worth a shot. If the answer was no - he had a few days to work something out, “Will I get to see Laurent before we leave?”

He watched Nikandros blink and then shakes his head, “You think me that heartless? That I would take you away from your family and not let you have farewells?” He shook his head, “You will have the entire evening before we leave with your brother. The Prince and I have already discussed this. We don’t like splitting up family, but you do not argue small issues like this with the King. So..”

He looked at Auguste, “Some weight off of your mind?”

Biting his lip, Auguste took a chance and looked right into Nikandros’ eyes, “And Nicaise?:”

“As long as he stops asking me ‘why’ every other sentence? He will live a long and spoiled life.”

“Then he may be doomed.”

Nikandros had to chuckle at that, “You may well be right. Now, do stand there and be a lovely slave so I can get these letters answered.”

~*~

Thankfully Nikandros took pity on him halfway through the day and let him go over and read on a lounge - still nude - by the balcony. There was something about the sun, the breeze and the book that had Auguste sleeping through the afternoon and thankfully being woken up to put on his chiton before dinner. He wasn’t in the mood to deal with Nicaise or his brother nude and with a bruised ass. He knew the other source of his humiliation was visible - those damn straps - but he wasn’t going to rock the boat that much.

Nicaise showed up before Damen and his brother. He gave them an amused and very self satisfied smirk, “Laurent ran his mouth - they are going to be a few minutes late…”

Just as he was finishing in stride the Crown Prince of Akielos with a gagged Laurent behind him on a leash and looking furious. And in that moment Auguste felt decidedly far more content in his situation than if he were his brother.

“Sorry we are late Nikandros- someone had an opinion and shared it at the wrong time.” Damen glared at his slave who growled behind his gag and raised a brow, “You can start serving your time now if you like…”

Laurent fell silent and looked at Auguste and then at Damen, who sighed, “you are adding another day on but I understand.”

~*~

After dinner, desert and being alone with his brother and Nicaise to talk alone. Nicaise was surprisingly flourishing - against his will - under Damianos’ care. He was being tutored and guided. Laurent was - well he was being Laurent and wasn’t being cruelly treated. And the Crown Prince wasn’t claiming him until his next birthday - when he was of age by Akielon standards. 

Then they were gone and he was alone again with Nikandros, the cock in his ass and the rest of the evening ahead of him. 

“Come here Auguste...I have your cushion ready for you, and you won’t need your chiton.”

Auguste froze, narrowed his eyes and went over to his _Master_ , “I just got it back _Sir_.”

“And I prefer you without it - do I need to reprimand you so soon?”

The calm way that he spoke made it very clear he had no issue reminding Auguste who was really in charge. So, glaring at the man the entire time, Auguste stripped and then knelt. His mouth remained closed however. Which made Nikandros smirk, lean forward and grip his chin, “Are you going to be this stubborn Auguste - and here I thought you were learning…”

Auguste smirked and clenched his jaw tighter.

Nikandros chuckled and then reached down and stroked Auguste’s cock, “I see...stubborn tonight hmm. I wonder how long you will last….” He poured oil in his hand and then wrapped the slick fingers around the ringed cock, stroking and squeezing it in an experienced rhythm. He knew how to draw out a reaction and Auguste had been contained by the ring for long enough that it didn’t take long. His breathing changed and his cheeks flushed. He didn’t open his mouth but he started to squirm. The squirming moved the trapped fake cock in his ass and he growled at the sensation.

Still his mouth didn’t open.

It wasn’t until a calloused thumb started to stroke and tease the red, leaking head that his mouth opened and he growled at his tormentor, “You …. Are…..cruel…”

“I am enjoying my slave.” Nikandros said, with a shrug of his shoulders and leaned back, leaving Auguste flushed, leaking and kneeling in front of him, “Now, open your mouth.”

His mouth opened without Auguste even thinking about it and then it was filled. The day and the heat had come. There was a sweat-salt tang to the cock this evening, a headier musk, and it was already hard and growing on his tongue. He was bringing his hands up to buffer and ht was stopped - and his heart stopped. No, Nikandros had to know that it wasn’t going to fit. He had to understand that.

“You resisted and didn’t follow orders. No hands.”

Auguste heard a whine and realized it was him, and then the cock was moving deeper into his mouth and pressing against his throat. There were whispered commands to breathe through his nose, to swallow and the burning stretch was almost unbearable. His jaw was aching. The sac that hit his chin was full and hot. The curls his nose was buried in smelled of sweat, sea air and Nikandros’ musk. He wanted to touch. To push away and get distance. But instead he felt the hand in his hair tighten and he was pulled back and then it was shoved back down his throat and his throat contracted as his gag reflex tried to kick in - but it was denied.

“Swallow Auguste. Breathe through your nose…”

By the time his mouth and throat were full that night, Auguste was glad there was no one else to see him. His face was red, there was a sticky wet mess around his lips. His jaw was throbbing and his throat was so sore that when Nikandros told him to swallow he wasn’t sure his mouth would close so that he could. But then it did. And it hurt. But then there were warm hands massaging the sore muscles and a soft chuckle.

“It’s easier if you follow directions Auguste.” 

The blonde shot him a tired glare and his face was brought in to clean Nikandros up. Then he was sent to bed. Nude again with the warning to be read and not argue in the morning. As he made his way over to the bed and collapsed onto the mattress, he could hear the sea off of the balcony and the sounds of Nikandros moving things around on his desk.

He couldn’t figure out why he wasn’t fighting this more. What was making him not fight this more and when would that instinct return? For now all he was doing was accepting this. He was just doing what was expected. And his hands came up to massage his jaw like Nikandros had done afterwards. It did help.

A few more days and he would be on the road with this man and his army and there would be no chance of reprieve. There was a dip in the bed and he felt a hand pat his ass and then there was silence. 

Auguste, Prince of Vere, lay there in the dark next to the Kyros of Delpha. Collared, cuffed and with a filled ass. The man’s release was still sticky and on his chin. His jaw and throat were sore from being used to get that release and he was was expected to start tomorrow off the same way he had started today. He licked his lips and let his mind go still. He would work on this more tomorrow. He had to rest so he could figure out what was happening with a clear mind. He also had to ask Adrastus is there was a quicker way to get Nikandros off without his hands - his jaw wasn’t going to last if the man kept being deliberately mean like that.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into the Captive Prince fandom as a writer - and I am thrilled. I would love to thank everyone who helped me with this story. Especially Elle and Kel for your beta help - it wouldn't be as great as it is without both of you. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it.


End file.
